Too Many Worlds
by Bombilate
Summary: A set of misc. oneshots about Danny and my favorite characters, including cartoons, movies, and tv-shows. Range of genres. No pairings, unless cannon begs for it. Sporadic updates. Rated T for whenever the GIW shows up. Constructive criticism, but no expletives (AKA those nasty words your mother would wash your mouth out for), please! Enjoy!
1. Arc 1: DP & GeneratorRex

AN: This is the first of a possibly ongoing bunch of oneshot crossovers while I try and figure out what in the world to do with my other story. Please tell me if you like any and I may continue! :) Also, my spell-check isn't working too well right now, so please refrain from criticizing my horrid spelling... I will try to edit it later when things are working again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the shows Danny Phantom or Generator Rex (which, if you haven't seen, you should definitely watch), nor do I own any of their products... Kensington and the plot are mine, but that's it... Please _do_ pity me. :*(

Arc 1: The Big White Box in the Desert

Dusty wind blew across the bleak Nevada desert as Six stared apathetically at the large white box of a building looming above him. His lips thinned as he fingered the hilt of his double sword at his side. All around him, lesser agents and a small pack of scientists scanned the building, searching for the source of the mysterious energy that brought them out here.

It was strange... It had been quiet the entire week. There were no devastating EVO attacks to speak of, just a few routine jobs here and there. In the still silence of everything, Six found himself unable to calm himself. Despite Rex's, Holiday's, and the 'monkey's insistance, he knew that something was going to happen... Aparently, he was right.

Early that morning, when the sun had yet to rise over the mountain peaks, the alarm sounded. A strange energy pulse had been recognized deep in the Nevada desert, right in a middle of where the maps showed nothing but sand for miles, and it was only getting stronger by the minute. He couldn't help but feel some satisfaction in knowing that he was right... Still, something was off about it. The energy readings were inconsistent with those that radiated from high-powered EVOs when their nanites were active. In fact, the whole area seemed to be repulsing nanites, the content level there was so low. It didn't take long for White Knight to insist they investigate, sending Six out with a crew of agents and scientists. Doc and Rex had been ordered to stay behind, in case they were needed for a more 'EVO' related trouble. Now, here he was staring at a bleak warehouse-like building in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps the silence had been better.

"Agent Six, sir!" Six looked up at one of the scientists waving him over to the large gleaming silver metal doors, the only opening in the white-concrete walls. With long strides he met the shorter, lab-coated man. Focusing his attention on him, he nodded for the man to continue. Adjusting small glasses the brown-haired scientist looked down at the device in his hands.

"The energy readings we're getting seem to contradict our earlier assessment. We believe they have, in fact, been at the same level the whole time." Six rose a curious eyebrow over his dark sunglasses.

"And what, Dr. Kensington, accounts for the increase we registered? How come we never noticed this before?" The older man, Kensington, licked his lips nervously, hands fidgeting with his energy reader. He lifted his head to look Six in the eyes.

"That's the thing, sir. The building's been here a while. It's long abandoned now, no life-signs coming from the inside, but... from what we can tell, it's been here for at least twenty years before the Nanite Storm... Whatever's here... we don't know exactly how, or why, or how long yet, but... it was hidden and whatever was hiding it is failing... It's like a crack in a dam, where more water would escape as it got bigger... it's not nanite related, though. That's for sure, but whatever it is...it seems powerful..."

Six frowned at that, looking back to the large double-doors. A strange feeling of foreboding was eating at his stomach. Judging from what had been found, this place was probably a pre-nanite research facility... or containment unit... long forgotten. While that in itself wasn't very unusual (many places had been abandoned in the chaos when the nanites were first released and a place so remote wasn't likely to be remembered), he couldn't help but wonder what was inside. Kensington had said it was powerful and he had enough trouble with the evos running amuck... He really just hoped it was some weapon that could be dismantled before anything disastrous happened. Looking to some of the agents milling around, he made a decision. They needed to know what was in there... It couldn't be left for someone else to find.

"Get those doors open!" He called out. Immediately, all agents in the vicinity had their eyes on him. "We're going in!" A loud chorus of "Yes'sirs!" was heard as several larger agents ran to get a battering-ram or some other tool to break down the sturdy, oddly pristine metal.

It took over fifteen minutes, but the doors broke from their old, dry hinges with a satisfying thud, falling into the darkness beyond. Six broke off a group of agents and a couple scientists, deeming it far easier to keep track of a small group of eight than to let loose the entire squadron in the unknown and possibly unstable territory.

The combined light from their flashlights illuminated the empty entry-way. It looked as if everything had been left behind in a hurry. A large black desk, to their right, was covered in scattered paperwork, and an old computer monitor stood by a corded phone. A black chair was toppled on its side, likely knocked down when the place was abandoned. The walls were blank and the once stark-white paint was peeling from shrinkage in the dry environment and there was a thick gray layer of dust over everything. Carefully, the group of nine ventured further into the complex, coming across a few more offices with seemingly ancient equipment. Every room maintained the same color scheme. Bleach-white floors and walls and black furniture. If not for the lack of electricity and the obviously abandoned look to the place and the prevailing black furniture, they could have very well been back at Providence headquarters.

Coming across a door clearly marked with only the letter 'A', they found a large room, likely the main office, lined entirely with file cabinets. Though the energy source was still further inside, Six took a moment to investigate. Perhaps the information stored here could clue them in on what they were looking for. As the others scrounged through the cabinets, Six directed his attention to the file on the large desk. Unlike the rest of the offices, so far, that had hurriedly forgotten sloppy stacks of paperwork and other supplies, it was the only thing on the desk, carefully placed in the middle with its papers neatly stacked inside the manila. Placing the flashlight down so that it was aimed at the folder, he looked to it's label.

A bright green pentagon stood out against the folder's pale background, the fifth point facing down and 'G.I.W.' typed clearly in black lettering. He pursed his lips at the newly discovered symbol for... whatever this place was. It was unfamiliar to him and the acronym aided him little in discovering the truth. Typed below was 'PROJECT: Phantom" and in bright red stamp-ink was an old 'TOP SECRET' label... Ah... A government agency of some sort?

Flipping it open, he scanned the various charts and statistics listed. 'Daily Energy Output, Anatomization Results, Electro-shock Treatment Analysis, Ecto-energy to Mass Stability Ratios, Temperature Extreme Test Results, Lifetime Prediction Analysis, Energy Signature Analysis Results, Half-life Analysis, Radiation Emission and Energy Expenditure Correlation Results, Potential Energy and Mass Destruction Capability Analysis, Combat Success Evaluation..." The dread grew in Six's mind as he continued to look through the vague data shown. He had no clue what most of the results meant or how they were used (he wasn't a scientist, after all), but the names of the tests implied something much more than something as benign as genetically modified produce. There was a weapon here with unknown and likely disastrous capabilities. He couldn't help but feel relief that Providence got to the mysterious base before Van Kleiss could spot it. Who knew what the maniac would have done?

"Ah-hah!" His flashlight rocked gently on the table's surface as a younger agent slammed a large piece of paper down on the desk. Six raised a questioning eyebrow to the young man, who happened to be grinning like a mad man. "I found a map sir!" Six blinked, mind still focused on the confusing file in his hands before he realized what the agent meant. Snatching up the paper, he quickly found what he was looking for. Towards the middle of the building was a set of five fairly average rooms. Unlike everything else shown, they were unmarked, but a red line around it clearly denoted it as 'High-Security Access Only'.

With the newly recovered map, it didn't take long for the team to navigate the hallways and find the likely source of the mysterious energy. The closer they got, the more frequent the continuous beeps were emited from the scanners. Coming around yet another corner, the group halted.

Blocking them from continuing on to the door was an energy barrier of some sort, bright green and blinking in and out of existence rapidly as if whatever powered it was failing. From the lack of electricity around the entire building, Six supposed that whatever generators were powering the strange field were also failing. However, walking up to the barrier without thought, much to the scientists' horror, he found no resistance to his hand passing through. A curious eyebrow raised above his sunglasses' dark lenses. Behind him, he heard someone remove a panel from the wall and flip a switch and the barrier instantly fizzled out. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted Kensington excitedly typing notes into his pad and taking new readings. The man met his gaze.

"It looks as though my assumption was correct and that barrier was our 'dam'...we have an almost steady stream of energy, now... And it's coming right from that door ahead."

Six nodded stiffly in return before turning back to the door. The doorknob was cold to the touch, much more so than the rest of the building that had been hidden from the hot sun for decades, and there was strange tingly feeling that almost reminded him of a static shock. The security panel electronically keyed into the lock had long since failed and the knob turned with ease, and, suddenly the door was shoved open with a crash, wild freezing wind whipping out around them, holding that same tingly feeling and nearly knocking several of them over. It died away in seconds, however, and they stared into the room in shocked amazement.

Cold and pale luminescent blue ice covered the floor and ceiling, steadily creeping up the walls into amazing stalagmites and stalactites and away from a single icy cylinder in the middle of the room, attached at both ends the floor and ceiling. Six barely noticed the hushed whispers of the scientists' instruments or their startled exclamations that they were picking up a faint new life-sign or the soft footsteps of the other agents, as he carefully stepped up to the cylinder. The glow of the ice, which seemed to pulse almost imperceptibly like the steady beat of a heart, cast eerie shadows across his hands. A strange lump grew in his throat as he wiped away a layer of frost at about eye-level to reveal a glassy surface. Six's eyes widened behind his black lenses. Behind him, a chorus of shocked gasps rose into the frigid air.

Within the clear, frozen liquid of the cylinder, bright glowing green eyes snapped open to stare steadily into Six's and the man took an uncharacteristic step back, feeling the undeniable, horrifying power radiating from those eyes. And for that moment time seemed to stop and go on for eternity at once.

Fading to a pure, but definitely not glowing, blue, they blearily slid closed. The ice continued to beat, casting shadows on the pale face of a black-haired teen-aged boy.


	2. Arc 2: pt 1: DP&BigBangTheory

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!... hehe...

AN: Rated K, cause it's pretty much just some funny fluff... This is based on a personal head-cannon that Danny, as a space-nerd and son of two scientists and brother of a genius, would probably read and hear about a lot of ground-breaking scientific discoveries... I also personally doubt that Danny was as stupid as some people like to make him out to be in their fics. He just didn't have time to study with all those ghost hoodlums running amuck.

Arc 2: Part 1: _Nerds, Geeks, and Fanboys Unite!_

Leonard sighed in exasperation as Sheldon stopped to lecture someone (again) on the inaccuracies of their costume. His friend and 'apartment buddie' could be so frustrating sometimes. Raj and Howard had already gone ahead to get good seats for the special extended preview for the new 'Star Trek' movie and Leonard really didn't want to miss it. They had already missed all the previous showings, Sheldon's lecture series on the physical possibilities of the numerous fandoms just had to get in the way. This was the last one!

After a few minutes of grumbling to himself on the insufferability of his friend, finally, Leonard decided to go on without him.

"Dr. Hofstadter?!" A young, tenor voice broke him out of his thoughts and he turned his surprised gaze to see a teen with excited blue eyes and gravity-defying black locks. A white sheet tied around his neck was the only thing that bespoke of a costume. A backpack created a strange bulge under the cloth. His brows furrowed, however, further in confusion as the short boy (the skinny kid was even shorter than him!) grinned excitedly at him. "It is you!" A pale hand reached out to him and he hesitantly met the kid with a icy, yet firm (and luckily not clammy), grip. "It really is an honor to meet you sir." He exclaimed excitedly. As he returned his hand to his side, his brain finally caught up to the situation.

"Uh.." he started, unsure of what to say to the boy's excitement (he was practically bouncing on his toes!). "I'm sure it's good to meet you too?..." his voice trailed off as he looked at the boy in confusion, yet the kid's grin never faltered for an instant. "How do you know me, exactly?" He really did try to hide his nervousness, but Leonard still found himself rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands together in anxiety. He really wasn't used to strangers recognizing him (no, Sheldon got all the attention). If someone did recognize him, it meant something bad. The kid laughed in nervous excitement, a hand reaching to rub the back of his neck as he averted his gaze slightly.

"Sorry, sir... Wow, I must seem like I'm crazy or something..." He trailed off, grinning sheepishly at him. Suddenly, his demeanor changed; his back straightened confidently, seemingly more dignified and less like a superhero fan in the middle of a comic-con (which, admittedly, he was). "Right. Let me introduce myself. I'm Danny Fenton. I've read a lot of your research, sir, and I must say it is simply ingenious."

Leonard had a hard time not simply gawking at the boy in front of him.

"...How old are you?"

Bonus!: _Siblings_ :

"Spazz."

"Double left-foot."

"Phsycho freak."

"Space Obsessed Nerd."

Danny's eyes widened momentarily and a pink hue crept up his cheeks. "...'m not obsessed..." He mumbled poutily as he looked away from his sister. Jazz grinned in fake maliciousness and Danny braced himself for the oncoming psych evaluation and 'undeniable' proofs from his budding psychologist sister.

"You memorized everything you could about NASA's space program to a point where I'd bet experts don't even know as much as you. You know all the constellations by heart and made your own telescope and locator system. You know how to and have flown a NASA shuttle (even if no one but us and your friends remember) and you know how every single piece of the rocket fits together and why it works. You're constantly reading new articles on the physics of space and the only class you ever really put effort into studying for is astronomy and you already started reading the physics textbook for at least three semesters from now. Now tell me you're not obsessed."

Danny grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "...maybe a little..."

Jazz smiled in satisfaction, having won yet another argument.


	3. Arc 3: DP & MonstVsAliens

Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters Vs. Aliens, Danny Phantom, or any cereal company of any type... If I did, I would not be wondering how I'm going to pay for my education.

AN: Rated T for some insinuations of torture. I tried to make it a little more on the 'Humor' side, but I'm not sure if it worked... Oh, well. Onward we go!

Arc 3: New Kid...eh, _Monster_

When Susan walked into the main room that morning, it was nothing unusual to find her fellow 'monsters' and team-mates huddled together, talking excitedly with exaggerated hand-motions that nearly knocked each other out. The automatic door slid closed behind her, and she blinked at them for a moment before deciding to ignore the commotion until she was at least somewhat awake and properly filled with some cereal and cold, fresh milk.

Wandering idly over to the kitchenette in the corner, she grabbed the milk carton, a bowl, and the Fruitloops from the top shelf, all the while idly listening to the conversation behind her.

"And from whom did you hear this?" Dr. Cockroach questioned, his arms crossed over his chest with his fingers tapping rhythmically on his skinny arms as he stared down Bob, skeptically. The large blue glob-of-goop-with-an-eye scratched his head, wracking his nonexistent brain for an answer.

"Uh..." came his unintelligent reply. Shrugging when he found no answer, he continued. "I don't know." The 'roach slapped his forehead, sighing in exasperation.

"...Of course you don't, you barely-sentient-protoplasmic-blob..." Bob pouted quietly at the insult and Link snickered from beside him, a big grin splitting his reptilian face.

"Well, doc. You gotta give the guy credit for at least remembering the information." He said, slapping the crazy doctor on his back, making him stumble forward a step. "I mean, how easy can that be for someone without a brain?" The doctor straightened up, adjusting his pristine white lab coat as Susan continued to watch the conversation, leaning back on the counter while eating the bowl of cereal.

"Well, while I would like to say that this is completely unreasonable and unlikely, you probably are right. The general ordered the crew to clean out another room, yesterday, and I know he doesn't have anyone clean without reason." The doctor ended with a distasteful grimace, obviously disliking the 'disorder' in the base. (In Susan's opinion, it was the cleanest place she had ever seen, but, apparently, the doctor's highly sensitive eyes saw something she wasn't aware of.) The insect-man scrunched his gigantic, bushy eyebrows together in thought. "It was decades before someone new, last time, and now another? So soon?..."

"You think something's happening doc?" Link questioned.

"Always." He replied bluntly, drifting off into his own thoughts for a moment. Then, bug shook his head, dissuading the thoughts and bringing himself back to reality. "Well, no use worrying about it now. We can think on it later."

"Yeah!" Bob interjected excitedly, squishing up and down, his hands pumping at his sides. "You think we'll get a ghost?"

Susan nearly laughed out loud. Ghost. HA! Only Bob would come up with such an outrageous idea.

The general didn't look up from the thin file in front of him when his office door slid open. Three sets of foot-steps heralded the arrival of some new... company. There was a soft 'thud' of someone being swiftly dropped into the chair across from his desk, and only two sets of footsteps retreated to the door before it swished closed. Only then did he look up, glancing just over the tops of his reading glasses.

He was quietly relieved for all his years of service. Years of practice keeping a stoic face were the only things that could cover his momentary shock.

The new monster was hardly a monster, despite what that crackpot agency had said about him.

The boy ('cause, really, he couldn't be called anything but) that sat in front of him, while certainly timid and a bit twitchy, seemed much more human than anything he'd dealt with in a long time. The other monsters here actually looked frightening; even Susan, who had retained much of her human looks, was a giant... most of the time, at least. This kid, well... he didn't seem to match the reports of a beast of terrifying power capable of swift and immeasurable destruction... And perhaps that was what truly frightened him about the gangly boy, sitting quietly in the stiff wooden chair, dark hair covering eyes that refused to look up as he played with the hem of his threadbare t-shirt, looking for all the world like any old teenager dragged to the principal's office on a Friday...

Best not to think too much about it.

"Eh-Ehm." He coughed pointedly, easily catching a a swift glance of dull, sapphire blue eyes... He noted the twitch and sudden tensing of the boy's muscles (probably preparing to flee, though that would be impossible) but continued anyway.

"Your file only gives your designation, '2.9'-dash-'Phantom'... Do you have a name?"

The boy's breath hitched as he stared up at him with sudden shock... Good. He got the kid's attention... The boy licked his lips (with an all too disappointingly pink, human tongue) and muttered a quiet word.

He raised a stern prompting eyebrow in return and was immediately rewarded.

"D-danny..." The boy barely managed, his young voice rough from disuse (or possibly screaming, one could never tell with monsters). "...sir," he finished off with a soft whisper.

The general nodded, scribbling in a note for himself in the much-too-thin, heavily redacted file he'd received from the other agency that morning.

"Well, Danny. Do you know why you're here?"

The boy's Adam's apple bobbed with a heavy gulp and he frantically shook his head, messy hair swinging to and fro. The general's frown deepened, but he could honestly say that the response was not unexpected. Monsters (like the children the monster in front of him way too closely resembled) rarely understood when something they did was 'wrong', thus his need to constantly explain EVERYTHING... (Calming breaths! 1- 2- 3-...) Yeah. It was more than a bit irritating...

"I guess I'll just have to explain it to you, then." The boy's blue eyes neither blinked nor left his face, as if trying to search his soul. (Maybe not so human after all...) But, he was listening. "You, boy, are a monster." He shuddered this time, and let his eyes drop, but his posture belied his continued intent to listen. "... and like all monsters that wind up in government custody, you came here. However, this base is different from that last place you were held. We're not a research facility of any sort and we have some of the best security out there. You will have your own cell, but you will be required to participate in 'social time' and interact with the other monsters. If you misbehave with them, you will be restricted to your cell and a punishment will be determined. If you try to escape, you will be punished. If you attack any personnel on this base, you will be severely punished... Am I understood?"

By now, the boy was looking back up at him again... His eyes shone with anxious fear and he frantically nodded his head in response... The general supposed that was a good enough answer. And, if the kid didn't get it by now, he would soon enough...

"Good." Pressing a button on the comm on his desk, he spoke to his secretary.

"Send the guards back in and have them take 'Danny' here to his new room."

As the doors opened, he looked back at the boy.

"I suggest you get some good rest... You'll be meeting everyone else tomorrow."

The boy looked down again, returning his gaze to his pale, nimble hands. He didn't struggle as the two stiff guards none-too-gently hoisted him from the chair and nearly dragged him out of the room... One last thing caught the general's eye, however. Sitting at the base of the boy's skull, in the back of his neck, just barely hidden by that thick dark hair, was a small round device, blinking with an ominous green light.

The doors closed and he shook his head, glancing at the paperwork previously left unattended. He'd have to get to check it out later; there was nothing to even hint at it's presence in the kid's file... For now, he could only resign himself to his solemn duty of filling out and signing forms...

Or, he could just look further into what the 'GIW' _really_ was...

Yeah. Much better plan, if he did say so, himself.


	4. Arc 2: pt 2: DP&BigBangTheory

Disclaimer: ...I'm pretty sure no one decided to give _me_ any of their shows... *Looks around*... Yep. Not mine.

Rating: K, Fluffy humor galore! ;)

Arc 2.2: Girly Magazine

"Leonard!" Said man groaned loudly as the door to his apartment was slammed open by none other than his friend and colleague, Howard Wolowitz. Looking up from his laptop computer, he tiredly regarded his friend.

"I'm right here." The skinny man (with the horribly short 'bob' haircut and an appalling sense of fashion that even Leonard would cringe at) spun around, startled. He calmed himself with a quickly released puff of air and, grinning broadly, slammed something down on the coffee table next to Leonard's feet. Jabbing a finger into the cover of the magazine, Howard's eyes were bright with an excited gleam.

"You have to read this."

Leonard sighed, but nonetheless, acquiesced. Placing his laptop down on the coffee table and closing it (he wouldn't be getting back to it for a while if his friend was here), he skeptically picked up the pink-edged stack of shinny paper. Blinking at it, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friend across from him.

"...Isn't this a girls' magazine?"

Howard's light bouncing stopped and his face paled, his mouth dropping open in uncertainty. Leonard continued to stare at him. A light pink budded up from Howard's cheeks and he coughed into his hand to buy himself some time. "Uh... it's Bernadette's subscription..."

Leonard sighed and shook his head tiredly before looking back to 'Genius Magazine'. The date at the top, left-hand corner showed the magazine was an old issue from about five months ago. Inside a yellow 'action bubble', bright bold letters proclaimed 'He is a She!' His skeptical gaze only solidified as he saw the large purple-back gorilla sporting a purple bow... and was that pink lipstick?...( _ignore it Leonard, just ignore it..._ ), but it turned to shock as he recognized one of the other figures displayed on the cover.

"Danny?" He said uncertainly before flipping through the pages to find the article. His eyes scanned the page as Howard grinned triumphantly.

"See, I knew you knew him! It's that kid you met at Comic-con last year, right? You're still in contact with him, right?" Leonard didn't even respond, too caught up in the article to reply.

'...proved what no other had before, that Samson was actually a Delilah.'

He blinked at that. "You mean, no one actually bothered to check?" He exclaimed half to the article, half to Leonard. The lanky guy blinked back at him, unsure of how to respond, before realization dawned on him. He chuckled.

"Apparently not... But that's just how they managed to sneak this into the magazine." He reached his spindly fingers out and snatched the magazine from his friend's hands, leaving them still in place, holding only empty air. With a lick of his finger, a couple page flips, and scanning up and down the article, Howard found what he was looking for. Thrusting it back into the open hands, he punched a finger down on the paragraph of interest, barely managing not to rip the paper under the force. Leonard looked at him strangely, but shrugged and read again. Astonishment spread from his face as he looked back up from the page.

"He actually learned the gorilla's own language? How is that even possible?"

Howard shrugged at him, but he could tell the man was excited as well.

"I have absolutely no clue, but they brought in a few experts and facts point to it being the truth. Kid really can speak gorilla, now... To think, it only took six hours of staring at it to figure it out... It's like he has superpowers, or something!" He shook his head almost ruefully.

Leonard just flipped the magazine back to the front cover and stared at the picture of Danny, smiling uneasily under what could only be his mother, smiling down at him with pride. He really needed to call the kid again.


End file.
